Our Way
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Harry has a triplet sisters name Selena and Lerida. They have been travelling with the Doctor before their 5th year. They saw their future. What Dumbledore was up too and all. Now they have a chance to change the future. So they are going to do this their way…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry has a triplet sisters name Selena and Lerida. They have been travelling with the Doctor before their 5th year. They saw their future. What Dumbledore was up too and all. Now they have a chance to change the future. So they are going to do this their way…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Harry, Lerida and Selena met the Doctor through Sirius. Sirius had sent for the Doctor to help the triplets after Cedric's death. Sirius had snuck to Privet Drive and told Harry, Linnaea and Selena about the Doctor and he was coming for them. They just had to be outside at 9pm to meet him in the back gardens. Sirius told them all they probably be gone for two days on earth time. Harry, Lerida and Selena didn't believe it too they saw the TARDIS.

The Doctor explained how he knew their parents. He knew their Mum from her Mum whose maiden name was Williams. Who was Anthony William's daughter and Amelia Pond-Williams Granddaughter. The Doctor said he would show them what they wanted and could travel with him.

They did and didn't like what they saw. That made them dislike Dumbledore even more. So they planned to change the future and do things their way. The Doctor warned them what might happen. And told them everything they needed to know. Also on their trip in the TARDIS they trained more in Defence, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. They had more then caught up with their school work and more.

Before they left the Doctor gave them an amulet made by the TARDIS each to block their thoughts from being read. The TARDIS also made a ring each to protect them from some magic. The Doctor gave them each a mobile phone that worked anywhere even in magical places. The last thing the Doctor gave them was Jack Harkness's number in case. And some other little bits they might need.

Giving them different things to help them like physic paper. The Doctor left promising to return if they needed him.

The triplets went to their Aunt and Uncle's house to be yelled at for being missing for a week and those freaks had been looking for them. Harry, Lerida and Selena looked at each other the Doctor couldn't be perfect. But being yelled at and probably will be by the Order all but Sirius would be worth it in the end…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry, Lerida, Selena worked at their Aunts and Uncle's for the next couple of weeks. The Order had told them that they would see them soon.

"Bloody helpful they are", Lerida says when they got the letter

"They will need to improve if we are going to win this war without deaths", Harry says

"They are watching", Selena murmurs, "One under an invisibility cloak"

"They are sloppy", Lerida says as three owls coming through the window

"From Daphne", Harry says taking the letter

"From Neville", Selena says

"From Draco", Lerida says

They each read their letters. In the future the three had found out that Harry was going to be dosed with love potion my Ginny Weasley. Selena was going to be dosed by Ron. And Dumbledore planned it all for the greater good. Dumbledore wasn't a light wizard but wasn't a dark wizard either.

"Draco has promised a meeting. He said he sent his Aunt an owl and is going to stay with her", Lerida says

"Neville has also promised to help. He likes his birthday present. He gave me a present", Selena says blushing as pulling out a flowering planet

"He likes you Lena", Harry and Lerida say

"Just like Daphne likes you Harry and Draco likes you Lerida", Selena says with a smile

All three laughed. They knew each other so well.

"So to the park?" Harry asks

"To get away from here yes", Lerida says

The walk to the park and each sit on a swing.

"Weird being back on normal earth isn't it?" Selena asks

"Yeah after all the places we have seen", Harry says

"Dudley and his gang are coming", Lerida says

"Done beating up…", Harry starts

"Another little…", Selena says

"Kid? Big D", Lerida finishes

"Or is it…", Harry says

"Ickle Diddykins?" they say together

"Freaks. How about talking in your sleep? Cedric who is Cedric? Your all love partner?" Dudley says

The Triplets have their wands under his chin in seconds as Dudley's friends laugh. Dudley goes pale.

"Don't say another word…", Selena says

"About Cedric…", Harry says

"He was more a man then you are", Lerida sneers

Suddenly there was a drop in temperature and winds start.

"Stop it", Dudley says

"Not doing anything", the triplets say

"Dudley lets get out of here", his friends say running away

"Let's go Dudley", Harry says

"This is not natural", Selena says looking at the storm

"Let's run", Lerida says

All four break into a run. They were in the tunnel. Where Dudley had stopped.

"W-what are you all d-doing? St-stop it!" Dudley says

"We…

"…are not…"  
"…doing…"

"…anything!..."

"…Shut up…"

"…and don't…"

"…move…"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –", Dudley says

"SHUT UP", the triplets yell

"Let's see what we are dealing with", Harry says taking his sisters hands

They form a circle. Their magic united. Lets them reach out their senses.

"Dementors", they all say at once letting each others hands go

"Well let's teach them a lesson", Lerida says grinning

Dudley had started running. When four Dementors glide in two from each end.

"Dudley your running right at it!" Harry yells

"Idiot", Selena says

"Where are the Order of the chickens now?" Lerida says wand at the ready

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _the triplets yell

A stag comes out of Harry's wand. A Phoenix out of Selena's and a Griffin out of Lerida's. The Patronus's chase the dementor's away.

"Look at him", Selena says looking at Dudley

"The idiot just ran at them", Lerida says

"He will need chocolate", Harry says

That's when they heard running footsteps. Wands out and pointed where it was coming from. Mrs Figg had come round the corner.

"Don't put your wands away! What if there are more of them around? Oh I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!" Mrs Figg says

"You're a squib then?" Lerida asks innocently

"Dumbledore sent you to spy on us", Harry states

"Tell Dumbledore to pick better protectors", Selena says

"I will escort you home. Stay inside. And for goodness sake do not disappear again", Mrs Figg says slightly frazzled by what the triplets had said

They pick up Dudley and with Mrs Figg go back home. Ministry had sent them owls expelling them. Then they got the owl from Remus to not turn over their wands. Their Aunt and Uncle weren't happy with Dudley's condition.

"Just give him some damn chocolate", Lerida snaps

"Go to your room. All of you", Vernon yells, "We are taking Dudley to the hospital"

"Idiot", Selena says as they walk up to their room

"When do you think the Order will be here?" Harry asks

"Give them a few days to gather their wits", Lerida sneers

The next day they were doing gardening when Lerida sees a familiar rat.

"Lyric!" Lerida calls her owl

Lyric swoops down and grabs the rat.

"You have just made our day Wormtail", the triplets say

"I'll grab the special cage the Doctor bought us", Selena says going upstairs and was back with a cage.

"Drop Lyric", Lerida says

Wormtail was dropped into the cage. And they shut the lid.

"One problem solved", Harry says as Wormtail was trying to get out but the magical alien cage wouldn't let him out

Selena taps her necklace against the cage and it shrinks.

"Who is keeping him till we get to the Order?" Selena asks

"I'll do it. He can stay in my pocket", Lerida says

The next four days that go by Harry, Lerida and Selena send letters to Daphne, Draco, Neville and Luna. They told them about what the prophet was saying about them. Neville told his gran was on a rampage about who sent the Dementors if Voldemort wasn't back. Draco's letter came with one from Tonks, Sirius's cousin. She said they will be picked up that night with an 'Advanced Guard'.

That night they heard noises they hadn't been sleep as they had waited for the Order.

"Well you think they would be more quiet", Lerida says getting up

"Wands at the ready", Harry says

"Questions ready?" Selena asks

"Yep", they all say

The lock for their room clicks open.

"Hello Harry, Lerida, Selena", Remus says coming in with his wand lit

"Not a step closer", Lerida says levelling her wand at Remus

"Nor anyone else", Harry adds levelling his wand at Moody and a few other people

"Not to you prove you are who you are", Selena says levelling her wand at the rest

"They have good heads on their shoulders", Moody says

"I agree. I am Remus John Lupin. I know the code to the Marauder's Map which is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and also my nickname is Moony I helped create the map", Remus says

"All well and good Professor…", Selena says

"…But frankly every Death Eater…", Lerida says

"…could have told us that as well. Wormtail works for Tom…", Harry says

"So try again", the triplets says

"They have us there", Moody says grinning

"Good point. While I was teaching you all in Defence Against the Dark Arts I showed the class a Boggart. Everyone had a go at it expect you three. We tried later in private. Your Boggart Harry was a Dementor, your boggart Selena is a your Uncle Vernon, your boggart Lerida is losing your brother and sister", Remus says

Satisfied all three lower their wands.

"We are here to take you all to headquarters. Tonks here will help you pack your things. I'm afiad I have to ask for your wands now. Dumbledore's orders until we can settle out where you three ran off to for a week", Remus says

"No", the triplets respond

"Hand them over", Moody growls as he reached for his own wand

Lerida was faster and quickly had her own on Moody while Selena and Harry had theirs on the rest of the group.

"Harry, Lerida, Selena please understand, you all had been missing for a week and you all suddenly show up after suddenly disappearing. We especially need to take Lerida's and Selena's wands", Remus says

"Not going to happen", the triplets say

"The Headmaster is worried that your sisters may have sold you out", Remus says reluctantly

"They would never do that!" Harry says

"We are closer then you all know", Selena says

"We would never betray the other", Lerida sneers, "Now like you did when you thought Sirius had sold of our parents"

"The first one of you to attempt to force our…", Harry says

"…from us…", Selena says

"…will be put down by us", Lerida says, "So you can tell the Headmaster to forget that idea is stupid"

"And then ask him where his reliable prison guard of his Order of the toasted Chicken is while we were attacked", Harry says

"Now are we leaving or not?" Selena asks

"Very well you three. But I assure you the Headmaster will not be pleased by your defiance", Remus says

"I'll help them pack. Why don't you all go down stairs?" Tonks asks

"Fine", Moody growls storming out

"That was great", Tonks says to the triplets grinning

"We don't like Dumbledore we will tell you with Sirius", Harry says

"Fine by me. I know _him _too. Oh Lerida, Draco says hi. How did you get him to side with us?" Tonks asks

"Later", Lerida says

"There you go all three trunks packed let's get going", Tonks says, "Grab your brooms"

"Taking brooms. Are they idiots?" Lerida asks

"Not my idea. Mad-eye's", Tonks says

"Well they will get a piece of our mind", Harry says

"Ok now outside we are taking brooms", Moody says

"Are you mad?" Lerida asks

"Anything could be in the air", Harry says

"We can't do magic", Selena says

"Not like Tom doesn't have spies about", Harry says

"Are you scared to apparate us?" Lerida sneers

"Dumbledore's orders", Remus says with a smile

"Are you all Dumbledore's lapdogs?" Harry asks

Tonks cracks a grin trying not to laugh.

"ENOUGH. Outside with brooms", Moody says

"Just so you know we only trust Tonks", Selena says

Moody grunts and Remus looks hurt.

"We'll be sticking close to her", Harry says

"With me then", Tonks says cheerfully

They take out their brooms.

"On three", Moody says

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

They take off. The triplets was doing something that the others didn't understand they were swirling around each other not staying in the same place for long.

"Not through the clouds", Harry calls

"Death Eaters could be in there", Lerida calls

"Listen to them Mad-Eye. We don't need to go through the clouds", Tonks calls

Moody turns away. Without farer comment they make their way to Grimmauld Place.

"Read this", Remus says

"Fidelius Charm. How on earth do you think this will help?" Lerida asks

"As it still didn't stop Tom from killing our parents", Harry says

"So why would it stop him now?" Selena asks

"Just read", Remus says with a sigh

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared.

"Everyone inside quickly", Remus says

Harry, Selena and Lerida roll their eyes. They climb up the stairs and into the dark house.

"Smells like dark magic in here", Lerida mutters

"WOOF", a dog backs jumping on the trio

"Sirius!" the three says happily

"FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE, FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS…"

"Shut up you hag", Lerida growls pointing her wand at the portrait with Selena and Harry with her

"Sirius is a good person", Harry says

"SIRIUS IS NO SON OF MINE HE IS A PIECE A FILTH. A TRAITOR. I SHOULD HAVE STRANGLED HIM AT BIRTH…"

Suddenly a light comes out of Harry, Selena and Lerida's wand and the portrait falls of the wall. Everyone looks in shock.

"Now all you need to do is destroy her", Harry says

"YOU NOT MEANT TO USE MAGIC", Molly yells

"They can't tell under a Fidelius Charm. And anyone the trace only works with Muggle-Born's. Like your house Mrs Weasley the Ministry would never know which one of your children preformed magic", Selena says

"We are going up to our rooms now", Harry says

"Professor Dumbledore is in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you alone Harry", Mrs Weasley says

"Tell him it is all of us or none of us", Harry says

"You have to listen to him", Remus says

"We'll we are not. Get over it!" Lerida says

"Moony let them go together", Sirius says

Harry, Lerida and Selena walk to the kitchen following everyone. Dumbledore was flanked by Snape, Moody, Kingsley and several other members.

"Mr, and Miss's Potter. I believe I wanted to talk to Harry alone", Dumbledore says

"We are not letting you gang up on our brother", Lerida says

"Where have you been?" Dumbledore asks

"None of your business", Harry says

"Watch your tongue Potter", Snape snaps

"You know your Order of the Rubber Chicken did do a good job watching us", Lerida says

The triplets feel Dumbledore try and get into their mines. But they raise their barriers.

"Lerida you want to get our little friend?" Selena asks

Lerida pulls the cage from her pocket and resizes it.

"Behold Peter Pettigrew. Now we are going up to our room. Next time check your wards", Harry says leaving the stunned Order members behind with his sisters

"Harry we need to do our jobs here before we leave", Selena says quickly

"We will do it. Let's get our _friends _a piece of our mind", Harry says going up the stairs

"Harry what was that bang downstairs? Selena? Lerida?" Hermione asks shocked to see the sisters

"Hello Hermione", Lerida says

"Come in all off you", Hermione says

"Why? Not like you have been any friends this Summer", Selena says

"Come on Mate we couldn't", Ron says scowling

"What stopped you from sending an owl?" Harry asks

"Professor Dumbledore told us not too", Hermione says

"WHEN HAS THAT STOPPED US FROM BREAKING THE RULES? YOU COULD HAVE SENT US AN OWL SO WE WEREN'T ALONE. WHERE YOU EVEN WORRIED WHEN WE DISAPPEARED?" Harry yells

"Of course we were worried", Hermione says

"I wasn't", Ron says quietly

"What has that Ronald Weasley?" Lerida says

"Nothing", Ron says

"Lets face the facts. Your only here for our fame", Selena says

"We are not", Ginny protests

"Well you Ginny are after getting in my brothers pants. I heard last year you are not a virgin anymore. My brother is not going to be one of your conquests!" Lerida yells

"I think it is time we face the facts. You don't know a thing about us", Harry says

"But we know _plenty_ about you three", Selena says

"How about Hermione doing your year mates homework for them?" Harry asks

"You asked for help too", Hermione pointed out

"WE DIDN'T NEED HELP! YOU JUST WANTED TO BE OUR FRIEND FOR THE FAME", the triplets yell

"Don't be thick mate", Ron says

"What about you Ronald? You made sure you meet us first. Too bad you were wrong we meet other people before you two", Harry says

"I did not", Ron protests

"YOU DID! STOP LYING. START MAKING AMENDS FOR YOURSELVES", Selena yells

"What is all the yelling up here?" asks Mrs Weasley

She was with Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Mr Weasley, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, George, Fred, and Bill.

"YOU ALL HAVE BEEN KEEPING STUFF FROM US!" Harry yells

"No we haven't", Mrs Weasley says

"You think we are too young", Selena says

"Yes are your just children", Mrs Weasley says

"Just so you know we will get it sorted soon. Soon very soon this war will come and we will make sure the right people are fighting it. AND NOT SOME IDIOTS USING SIMPLE SPELLS", Lerida says

"Who caught Pettigrew?" Harry asks

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who saw our parents get killed?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who had to put up with the abusive Dursley's?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who didn't get a proper birthday till they were 11?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who's broom got cursed first year? First Quidditch game?"

"ME!" Harry yells

"Who faced a troll in first year?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who faced the three headed dog fluffy in our first year?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who saw Voldemort drinking Unicorn blood?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who told McGonagall about the stone being stolen?"

"US! AND SHE DIDN'T LISTEN. BEST PROTECTION SHE SAID!"

"Who faced Voldemort and stopped him from getting the stone?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"Who stopped the Basilisk second year?"

"US! The triplets yell

"Who faced Voldemort – don't flinch – again in second year?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"How did we find out Sirius was our godfather?"

"OVERHEARING A CONVERSATION! NO ONE HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL US IN PERSON!"

"Who had to face 100 Dementors at once?"

"US!" the triplets yell

"WHO FACED ALL THE TRIWIZARD CHALLENGES LAST YEAR?"

"US!"

"WHO SAW CEDRIC DIGGORY GET MURDERED?"  
"US!"

"WHO SAW VOLDEMORT'S REBIRTH?"

"US!"

"So don't you dare tell us we are too young. We have seen more horrors then you all have ever seen. And we will fix them", the triplets say in unison walking up the stairs to their room

"What was that about?" Mrs Weasley asks Ron, Hermione and Ginny

"Don't know", Ron says

"Ginny , Ron we will have to step up on the love potion. So play nice. We need those marriage contracts", Mrs Weasley says

Fred and George were listening from the door and were shocked and horrified. They had to tell Harry, Selena, and Lerida.

They knocked on the triplets room.

"What's wrong Fred, George?" Selena asks opening the door

Tonks, and Sirius were in there too.

"We just heard Mum. She is going to give you love potion. And said something about a marriage contract", George says

The triplets eyes darken.

"Well we will have to move our plans up", Lerida says

"Shut the door. We can trust you all", Selena says

"Sirius call Kreacher", Harry says

"Our old friend told you about him?" Sirius asks

"In a way", Selena says

"Kreacher!" Sirius calls

"Master called for Kreacher?" Kreacher asked

"Kreacher do you remember us?" Selena asks gently

"Miss's Potter, Mr Potter. You promised to help Kreacher", Kreacher says to the other rooms confusion

"Get it Kreacher. We will keep our word", Harry says

Kreacher disappears with a pop and is back with a gold locket with an S on it.

Harry takes out a dagger.

"Kreacher do you want to avenge your Master Regulus?" Harry asks holding out the dagger to Kreacher

"Master Harry will let Kreacher do it?" Kreacher asks

"Yes. Lerida will open it in Parseltongue and you stab it Kreacher don't hesitant", Harry says passing the dagger over

"What is that locket?" Tonks asks

"A Horcrux. A piece of Voldemort's soul. Regulus died getting this one to destroy Riddle", Selena says

"The dagger?" Sirius asks looking sick

"Made on a different planet capable of destroying Horcrux's", Harry says

"Ready Kreacher?" Lerida ask

"Kreacher ready Mistress", Kreacher says holding the dagger out

"_Open up", _Lerida hisses

The locket busts open and Kreacher stabs it right in the centre. It dies with a scream.

"Master Regulus is avenged", Selena says strongly

"Thank you. Kreacher will be the best elf possible", Kreacher says handing the dagger back over

"Well then Kreacher we will need some help with breaking out of this place"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
